My Soldier (rewrite)
by cmccammon1
Summary: Bella Swan is a true Union girl who loves her family and her country. Jasper Whitlock is a southern Soldier who she meets unexpectedly on her morning walk one day. They are from two different worlds but can love find a way to bring them together. WARNING: SOME PHYSICAL VIOLENCE
1. Unexpected

A/N I was not to happy with how My Soldier turned out with the grammatical errors, along with the fact that it wasn't historically accurate. Also it was pointed out that it felt rushed to which I agree. So I am rewriting this one, it will be in the first person because I like that writing style better. I hope everyone enjoys the story. Disclaimer I own none of these characters I just like to put my own spin on things. I would greatly appreciate it if you would review and let me know what you think.

Bella

I stared out the window, a feeling of melancholy steeling over me. I don't know why but as I get closer to my wedding the more melancholy I become. Edward Mason was the most eligible bachelor before he set about to win my hand, Edward is handsome and rich two things that every mom wants for her daughter. However as flattered as I am that he picked me there is something off about him. Instead of treating me like an equal he treats me like a possession, I don't like this feeling because I know that's not how love is supposed to work. Just looking at my two best friends in the world Alice and Jacob they were incredibly happy. They have been married for 2 years and were incredibly happy even with the war going on. They had a beautiful daughter and were hoping that a son would be along soon. Jacob had tried to join the troops but because of the Enrollment Act he couldn't, he is the only son to his widowed mother. Alice of course was happy because when he had talked about enlisting she had confided in Bella how scared she was that he wouldn't come home or be wounded in battle. Bella thought how different Edward was he had paid the $300 to a substitute who served for him. When she questioned him about why he was shirking his responsibilities to the cause his reply was. "I am not putting my neck on the line for no reason it's not my fight." I was disappointed in him I truly believe in the war because no matter what color our skin is no one is less of a human being and therefore should never be "onwed" by another person.

"Why the sad look Bella?" Alice asks me.

"I am just thinking."

"About what?"

"Everything, about Edward and how I feel like he is not really the man that I want to spend the rest of my life with. About the war and how he refused to go because he didn't want to. I feel like I am a possession to him and not an equal in the relationship. Also how if my parents knew how I really feel that it wouldn't really matter that no matter what they want me to marry Edward. I have tried talking to my mom but she has brushed my worries aside saying that "love will grow," and "oh that's just how Edward is."

"Oh Bella I am so sorry to hear that, why haven't you told me all of this before?"

"I didn't want to burden you with all of my doubts. I just can't help but feel that Edward will never change and that he is to much in love with himself to ever love someone else."

Alice looked at me with sympathy in her eyes and said, "if you believe that I would urge you to break it off now before anymore plans are put into place."

"But..."

She put her hand up to stop me and continued on. "Listen it's your life and you are talking about the rest of your life with a man who is selfish and thinks that the world owes him something. I have had my doubts about this from the beginning and I have been hesitant about saying anything but I feel it's my duty as your friend to tell you how I feel. I know your parents are all for this and they have not made it easy, but it's your life and no matter what you need to decide."

"I want to break it off and am going to try to talk to them and explain that I just can't marry him. I know you are right and I have been having some major doubts for a long time now."

"Good for you" she gave me a big hug.

We both looked up when the door opened and my other best friend walked in. Jacob went straight to Alice and gave her a big hug and kiss. When they finally came up for air he looked at me, "hi Bella sorry for ignoring you." "Its ok Alice has been antsy for you to get home" I replied. Smiling he leaned down and gave her another kiss. "Well I have to admit that I was anxious to get home. How are the wedding plans coming along?" He asked us. Alice looked at me and gave me a questioning look, I nodded my head and she started.

"Well Bella and I have been talking and she doesn't feel like Edward is the right man for her."

Before she could go on Jacob grabbed me and gave me a big hug. Stunned I looked at him, my face must have showed my surprise because he explained.

"Alice and I both wholeheartedly have believed that since he started courting you, we have been hoping that you would see it and now you have. I am incredibly happy to hear this because we have been incredibly worried about you."

I couldn't find the words to express how I was feeling in that moment, I wouldn't have been able to talk through the tears anyhow. I just hugged my two best friends to me, thanking God that I had them in my life.

Jasper

I have been shot, I was sent through Iowa on a scout patrol and am now in Burlington. Sneaking in and out of Union territories has been my specialty since I am a master of stealth but I got careless. I was following the river like I normally do and came upon the Union camp I was supposed to be scouting but something went terribly wrong. I was spotted by one of their soldiers and he quickly sounded the alarm I found a horse and jumped on his back and rode like there was a Texas tornado on my heels but I wasn't quick enough. Just as I thought I had made it to safety I felt a sharp hot pain in my shoulder I was barely able to hold onto the reins and stay in the saddle as I fought to calm myself and the horse. Thankfully I made it out of the Union camp but just barely. I rode through the night by the time the sun came up I was barely able to stay upright in the saddle. I didn't want to ride into the town that I was heading into for there were surely some soldiers there so I dismounted and let the horse go. I saw an abandoned church building on the very edge of the town and made that my goal. I needed to asses my shoulder thankful that the bullet went all the way through, and see if I could get my hands on some food and water. Spotting a creek 50 feet in front of me I made my way to it. I knelt down and drank my fill, then I took off my jacket and opened my shirt to see how bad my wound was. Thankfully the bleeding had stopped but that meant dried blood and if I wasn't careful it could start bleeding again and I couldn't risk loosing anymore blood. As I set to work to clean my wound I heard a noise behind me and a small "oh". I turned to see who had caught me drawing my gun I was not going to go down without a fight. But what I saw stopped me in my tracks, for there in front of me was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

A/N I decided to make that the end of this chapter I know where I want to go in this story and am looking forward to this rewrite. Please let me know what you think.


	2. First meeting

A/N I did some research and Coldwater Kansas was set up as a Union base and Greensburg wasn't even established until after the war ended in 1885. I am trying to stay as historically accurate and have changed the location to Iowa because Iowa was apart of the Cival War, but unlike Missouri and Kansas there were no major battles there. There was a Fort located near Burlington so I decided that Burlington would be where this story is going to be based. I know I did not establish the date of this story, I am setting it to start in February 1865 and it will go through the end of the war. Yes I do know that the Civil War was not started because of slavery but because the Southern states wanted to secede from the Union, I know to a degree it was to end slavery. I am just going to make Bella strongly opposed to slavery. I do promise that this story will not be rushed however there will be instant attraction to each other on both Jasper and Bella's part. Now without further ado the next chapter, please review if you can I would like to know what you guys think.

Bella

I was lost in thought thinking about last night. After leaving Alice and Jacob's I went home, following their advice I sought out my parents.

"Mom, dad, can I talk with you?"

"Sure sweetie" my mom said.

"What's on your mind honey?" my dad asked.

"First off I want to ask both of you to please let me talk, please don't interrupt while I am explaining what I need to."

After they nodded I moved on.

"I am having serious doubts about my marriage to Edward." My mom wanted to interrupt but my dad put a hand on her arm and shook his head. He turned and nodded at me to continue. Happy my dad was letting me talk I continued on. "I know how much you want this marriage to take place but I feel that I really have to tell you both my feelings. He treats me like a possession and not like his partner, he wants to dictate to me about everything. How I talk, act, what I eat, how I dress, he even wants to dictate who my friends are. He doesn't like either Alice or Jacob, he gets very angry anytime I want to spend time with them. I am also extremely disappointed that he has completely shirked his responsibilities to the War. When I asked him why he paid to get out of it he told me that he wasn't interested in putting his neck on the line for something he had no interest in. I am sorry but I don't want to be married to someone who is so self centered and selfish. He thinks that the world owes him something and he expects everyone to bow down at his feet. I see your relationship with the love and respect you have for each other. Dad is loving and kind to you mom, that's what I want, to be loved, and cherished."

I couldn't go on for the tears flowing down my face now. My mom came to me and pulled me into a tight hug, stroking my hair she comforted me. "You don't have to marry him." At her statement I felt like a weight was lifted off of my shoulders, I buried my face in her neck and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you" I mumbled, we stood like that for another 5 minutes. Afterwards we sat on the couch to talk some more.

"Why haven't you said anything before now?" My dad asked.

"I know how much you both wanted this marriage to happen, I didn't want to disappoint you guys."

"Bella honey you are our daughter and we love you so much. I am sorry that we made you feel like that you had to marry Edward in order to keep us happy. We have not seen this side of him and would never have agreed to him courting you if we knew how he really is." Again the tears started I threw my arms around my dad. Hearing that my parents support my decision is the best feeling in the world. For the first time in a long time I went to bed not dreading waking up the next day.

Lost in thought I wasn't particularly paying attention to where I was going. I found myself over by the abandoned church building. Something was off, I spotted someone kneeling next to the brook he had his back to me. He was removing his jacket when I spotted the blood staining his shirt I let out an involuntary "oh." He turned towards me drawing his gun, I froze I could not have moved even if I wanted to, his gaze captured me completely. He had to be the most handsome man I had ever seen. I stood there gazing at him for a few minutes, he had shoulder length blonde hair that had a nice wave to it, I wondered if it was as soft as it looked, for some reason I wondered what it would be like to run my fingers through it. His mouth was open in a startled expression, his eyes were a beautiful green surrounded by long lashes that any girl would kill for. I kept my eyes on his face because his shirt was open, I know that a woman is never supposed to look at a man's bare chest unless he is her husband but I could not help my eyes from taking a quick glance. I could tell he was not a stranger to hard work, he was very muscular, and had a nice trim waist. This was the kind of man who could protect you, and for some reason I knew I had nothing to fear from him. Neither of us spoke for a few minutes he finally broke the silence.

"Howdy ma'am I am sorry to have startled you darlin."

I was taken back at his southern accent and my heart dropped. I knew what I was supposed to do if I ever came across a Confederate soldier, for that was certainly what he was. I am supposed to go straight to the authorities and turn him in. But I could not make myself move from the spot, I wanted to stay and talk to him, so I found myself answering him.

"That's alright, I was just not expecting anyone to be out here. Do you need any help?" I asked gesturing to his shoulder.

"Yes please" he replied. "By the way I am Jasper Whitlock."

"Nice to meet you I am Isabella Swan but everyone calls me Bella."

"A pleasure ma'am" he smiled, and my heart skipped a beat.

Mentally shaking myself, telling myself that I just met him, plus the fact that he is the enemy makes my heart behave. Together we work to get his shirt unstuck from what he tells me is a bullet wound.

"How did you get shot?" I ask curious if he will tell me the truth.

"Well...ouch!"

"S-sorry" I stutter out. His shirt is really stuck and I pulled some of his skin off with the shirt. Even wetting the shirt down did not help.

"It's ok" he says through gritted teeth. "Please just go slow. We can talk after it's off."

Nodding my head I go back to work, as I worked Jasper kept hissing in pain, however thankfully no more skin came off. When at last the shirt was off he breathed a sigh of relief. Sitting there so close to each other while he had no shirt on made my heart start doing strange things. I could see how his muscles moved in time with his breathing. Feeling my cheeks heat I give myself another mental shake I started tending to his wound. As I worked he started to talk again.

"I am a scout for the Confederate army, my specialty is stealth, I got a little careless last night while sneaking past a Union camp. One of the soldiers spotted me, he raised the alarm. Thankfully I found a horse, unfortunately I was not fast enough I was shot. It took all I had to stay in the saddle, I was able to escape from them. I rode all night, that's how I wound up here."

I was surprised by his honesty, he must have realized that he had surprised me because he went on.

"I have no reason to ask you to trust me, I know we are enemies but I need your help. There is no way I can return to my regiment until my wound is healed. If you could hide me I would be forever in your debt."

I was having an internal battle with myself, I know the right thing to do, but the way his eyes are pleading with me. I ask myself how can I turn him down. We sit there for 5 minutes in total silence, I am praying the entire time hoping for an answer from above. Finally I have my answer, I look into his eyes and I say, "I will help you."

A/N I feel that this is a good place to stop, don't worry if the ideas just keep coming into my head I will be posting again in the next few days. I hope you all enjoy the interaction between Bella and Jasper. Please review if you can. Thank you to those who have favorited, followed, and have reviewed this story already.


	3. Hurt

A/N I want to say I am incredibly happy with the response I have had so far to this story. Thank you to the one who loved the story line of the original and came back to read the rewrite. This story is very special to me because it was my first story, I am happy that I decided to rewrite it. This chapter will be a mixture of POV's because I am including the breakup in it. I am sorry for the delay in updates the breakup scene decided to give me problems. Warning there will be some physical abuse in this chapter. Enjoy, please leave a review if you want.

Jasper

She looked into my eyes and said the words I have been hoping for. "I will help you." Letting out a sigh of relief I gave her a quick hug, "thank you." She went back to work cleaning my wound and I watched her work. She truly was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Her eyes are almond shaped, surrounded by long full eyelashes. The color is a beautiful chocolate brown with gold flecks in them. Her cheeks still hold the tint of the blush that she has had since my shirt has been completely off. Her dark Auburn hair flows down to her waist it has a gentle curl to it, I find myself wanting to stroke it, to grab handfuls of it and bury my hands in it, as I kiss her pretty lips. Chastising myself for inappropriate thoughts, I give myself a mental scolding. I just met Bella and the last thing that should be on my mind is kissing her. However those thoughts were hard to contain with her so close, her scent tantalizing my senses. Thankfully she gets done cleaning my wound in the front, she moves to my back. I closed my eyes and focused on staying still, willing my thoughts into subjection. Finally after what seemed like forever she was done, she had used strips from my shirt to make a bandage.

"All done, now for you to heal properly we need to find a place for you to stay until you are healed. I need you to stay inside the church and stay hidden while I figure it out. Do you need anything before I go?"

"Do you have any food? I haven't eaten since yesterday."

"All I have is some bread but you can have it, I will be back as soon as I have figured out somewhere for you to go."

She helped me into the building and got me settled into a spot that was not visible from the doorway. She handed me the bread and with one last look at me she was gone.

Bella

Leaving Jasper so vulnerable made me a little nervous but there was no way I could have brought him with me. I quickly made my way home, when I made it there I saw the carriage that I was dreading. Groaning I knew I had to face Edward sooner or later but I was hoping for later. Squaring my shoulders I knew it was time, I had to end things and it had to be done now.

"Where is my mom and Edward?" I asked James our butler.

"They are in the parlor."

"Thank you."

Taking a deep breath I enter the parlor, as soon as he sees me Edward stands.

"Bella dear I am so happy to see you."

He hugs me but pulls back when he realizes that I am not hugging him back.

"What's wrong?" He asks me.

"We need to talk, please sit down." We take our seats and I begin what I know will be a tough conversation. I hope and pray Jasper will stay safe until I can make it back to him. Preparing myself I begin.

"I am sorry but I can not marry you Edward." I began but I could not say anything else before he started.

"What! You can not be serious! How can you do this to me! Have you thought about how this is going to make me look, you selfish whore! How dare you break off our engagement! I won't stand for it you will be mine even if I have to beat you all the way to the alter!"

He was screaming in my face and before I could react his fist connected with my jaw. I fell back into the cushions, he was on top of me hitting anywhere he could. I tried to protect my face as best as I could but I knew I was going to have some bruises... that was my last thought as he landed a hard blow to the side of my head and darkness descended on me.

Renee

As soon as Edward hit Bella I ran to find James together we raced back to the parlor. When I entered the room I could not believe what I saw. Bella was unconscious and Edward was on top of her, he was busy trying to remove her clothes. James picked him up and non to gently threw him against the wall. "Get out and never return to this house!" Each word was punctuated with a punch. With his final punch he let Edward go and non to gently pushed him out of the room and the house.

"James go get the doctor" I called, before I turned back to Bella, I could see the bruises forming already, I couldn't tell where the blood was coming from but knew I needed to get it cleaned up. Before I could move Betsy came into the room. "Betsy please go get me a basin with warm water and a clean rag?"

"Yes mam." She left quickly to fulfill my request. I turned back to Bella guilt ridden, I was the one who had pushed for her to accept Edwards pursuit. Through my tears I whispered over and over again how sorry I was, I am her mom it's my job to protect her. I don't know how I will ever forgive myself for this. Just then Betsy came in with the basin of water. "She will be alright mam." She said before she turned and left.

I turned back to Bella, I set to work cleaning her face, the blood was coming from a split lip, it was a superficial wound that bleeds a lot. I kept praying that she would forgive me, I would understand if she did not. James got back with the doctor just as Bella was coming around.

Bella

My head was throbbing it hurt to open my eyes. I could only see out of one eye my other one was swollen shut. "Bella I am so sorry." My mom leaned over and gave me a hug. "It's ok mom I love you." I returned her hug. My mom helped me sit up and the doctor examined me, I was extremely sore but other than a split lip, my eye swollen shut, and some bruises I was over all fine. "Your going to be sore for a few days so I would suggest to rest."

"Thank you doctor." My mom said as he was leaving.

"Bella I am so sorry I pushed you to accept Edward, I feel like this is my fault, please tell me what I can do to make it up to you."

My mind was racing could it really be this simple my solution to the problem on where to hide Jasper not that what I just experienced was simple. I had to try so taking a deep breath I started. "Mom I need help, this morning as I was on my walk I came across a stranger..." I told her the whole story, she just listened as I explained how I had agreed to help hide Jasper. "Do you think we could hide him here?" After I was done speaking she was quiet for a few minutes, she finally began to speak.

"We can talk to your father when he gets home but I don't see why not. You can go to the church and bring him some food just make sure to cover your face. With Jasper being a Confederate Soldier we don't need anyone asking questions." I gave her a hug and went upstairs to get changed while she got a basket of food prepared. I was ready to leave within 20 minutes.

Jasper

Bella has been gone for a few hours I am really starting to get worried. I have never been one who has been a big believer in love even with my parents as role models, I can not count how many times I would walk through the door and see them locked in an embrace. Or how my dad gets excited every day coming in from the fields, how he always runs the last few yards into the house to swing her into his arms and give her a big kiss. Even with all of this I had never believed in it for myself, much less love at first sight but that all changed the moment I saw Bella. There was something about her that drew me in and I knew that somehow, someway I needed to make her mine. The longer she was away the more worried I am becoming, finally the sound I am waiting for comes and I breath a sigh of relief the moment I see her. Right away I can tell something is wrong, when she looks at me I suck in a breath, someone has hurt her. It is taking all of my self restraint to not hunt down the so called human being that dared lay a finger on her and make him pay for hurting someone so precious. "Who did that to you darlin?" It takes all of my strength not to pull her into my arms, but I have to touch her so I settle on brushing her hair behind her ear. I place my hand on hers as she starts her story.

"I was engaged to the most eligible bachelor in town, he is selfish and cruel, I was with him because my parents especially my mom wanted to be connected with his family. I didn't like him at all, he refused to enter the War, he was high minded and always treated me as a possession and not a person. He always tried to dictate where I could go, who I could see, even to a degree what I could wear. He thinks the world owes him something. Well I explained all of this to my parents and they told me that I did not have to marry him. Today after I got home from leaving you he was there, when I told him I would not marry him he proceeded to scream in my face until he decided that wasn't enough and started using his fists instead."

She was crying, and now I could not help it I had to pull her into my arms, I held her as she cried out everything she had, I rubbed her back and rocked her. She finally calmed down, her breathing evened out. "Thank you." She whispered. "Your more than welcome honey." I answered. We stayed like that for a while lost in thought. After a while my stomach gave me away by growling really loud, chuckling Bella leaned back, "I think it's time you ate." I leaned back in and gave her a quick peck on her forehead. "I am starving darlin and as much as I enjoy having a beautiful woman such as yourself in my arms. I feel I will waste away if I don't get sustenance soon." With that I make a little swooning motion, that got the reaction I wanted she laughed, truly laughed, when she was done she had a big smile on her face. She had me a plate already to go I made quick work of it, it was delicious. She started to talk while I ate. "I am pretty sure I have a place for you to stay. I told my mom everything and she is talking to my dad but I am pretty sure that you will be able to stay with us." I am stunned and just as I am about to open my mouth to speak I hear a noise that sets my pulse to racing. The door to the church building is opening...


	4. Lives entwined

A/N well I completely did not expect that last chapter to come out the way it did but Edward has decided that he wants to be a true butthead in this story. I am in new territory writing it like I did. I am still not planning on rushing things between Jasper and Bella because quite obviously Bella has to heal from what Edward did plus he is not done making a complete butthead of himself. Also Jasper is a Confederate so that will be an obstacle but Jasper is already in love and will be with Bella and her family until the end of the war so a good couple months. I am excited to see where my characters want to go, I hope you are ready for the ride. Enjoy!

Charles

When I got home I felt like something was terribly wrong, I sought out Renee, she was in our room waiting for me to come home. As soon as she saw me she let out a sob and threw herself into my arms through broken sobs she told me everything that had happened between Bella and Edward. As soon as I heard what he did to her it took all my strength to not go to Edwards house and teach the younger man a lesson about putting his hands on my daughter. I was lost in thought so I missed what Renee had said.

"Charles did you hear me?"

"Sorry Renee, I was thinking about how I would like to go teach Edward a lesson. Where is Bella? Is she in her room?"

I let Renee go and started towards the door. "Charles Bella isn't here." That stopped me. "Sit down and I will tell you what's going on. But please don't get mad?" Nodding I let her lead me to the sitting area in our room. Taking a deep breath she began.

"After Bella was cleaned up and the doctor tended to her, she told me about something that happened this morning. She was taking her walk and when she came to the old abandoned church building she came upon a man who had been shot. She helped him by cleaning and bandaging his wound. She had him hide in the old church building and promised to help him. I told her that we would help him, I know I should have discussed it with you but I could not deny her." I could tell she was nervous about something. "Sweetheart what is it? I am guessing that this man is someone who we could get into trouble for hiding, so that can only mean one thing. He is a Confederate Soldier."

She nodded, " I am sorry that I said yes but I felt that we should do something. He is the enemy but Bella seems to think we can trust him." I pulled her into my arms. "It's alright we will help. Bella has a good head on her shoulders and if she trusts him then we should too. Now I am going to go there and bring them both here. Did Bella bring a change of clothes for him?"

"No she didn't I did not think of it."

"Alright I will bring something with me."

I got what I could and was soon on my way. While walking to the church I was wondering how we were going to explain an unexpected visitor. A plan started forming in my head.

Jasper

My protective instincts kicked in I quickly pushed Bella behind me and grabbed for my gun. How could I be such a fool to let my guard down I knew better. The stranger was an older man that looked vaguely familiar. "Whoa son I come in peace." He had his hands up and was looking past me. "Bella please tell this young man who I am." I felt her hand on my arm, and heard her soft voice.

"Jasper this is my father please put the gun away." I looked at her unsure of what to do, she was looking at me with pure trust in her eyes. I slowly lower my gun not taking my eyes from her. She got up and went over to her father. He had tears in his eyes as he looked at her face. "Oh sweetie I am so sorry. I should have been there to protect you." He pulled her in for a hug. "It's ok dad it looks worse than it really is. None of us knew how Edward would react."

"Still it's my job to protect you and I fear I let you down. I am so sorry. I will make it up to you I promise."

I felt like an intruder in a personal moment between father and daughter but I could not leave so I did what I could to give them some semblance of privacy. I laid back down on the makeshift pallet I had made earlier. After a few minutes Bella and her father came over to me, she introduced us.

"Please call me Charles" he said as he shook my hand. "I know your the enemy but if my Bella can trust you then we can too. However it seems to me your the one taking the bigger risk in trusting us. Here put these on we have to get to our house as quickly as possible, you will be staying with us until you are healed."

I took the offered clothes not sure what to say. "Thank you, I am beyond grateful to meet such nice people who are willing to help the enemy. I know the risk ya'll are taking to help me. I only hope that I can be worthy of your trust."

I changed my clothes, then we were off. I was nervous the whole way, Bella seemed to sense how nervous I was, she held my hand the whole way to her house. It was a wonderful feeling having her hand in mine. After what seemed like ages we finally came to their house, she pulled me into the house.

Bella

When we made it to the house I breathed a sigh of relief. Jasper was holding my hand so tightly and I could feel the tension rolling off of him in waves. My mom was there waiting to greet us, after introductions were made I led him into the parlor. We needed to talk, my mom and dad sensing the need for privacy left us alone for our talk.

"Jasper, I know I determined to help you and I am going to keep my promise. However I feel that I need to tell you that I am very strongly opposed to what you are fighting for. I am completely against slavery, thank you for comforting me back at the church. But I feel it best if we don't even become friends because of my beliefs, I don't see how a Union girl, and a Confederate Soldier could ever be friends."

As soon as the words left my mouth I knew they were true but something told me that there was no way I could follow through. There was this connection between us that could not be denied, but I had to try if not I would be turning my back on my beliefs. Could he see the internal battle I was having. I could not bring myself to look at him. Suddenly he was kneeling on the floor in front of me, he was gripping my hands in his. I could see the desperation in his eyes as he began to speak.

"Bella, I understand everything that you are saying. Trust me I wish I could change who I am, I feel it's important for me to explain a bit about myself though. I do not believe in slavery neither do my parents, we don't own any and have never owned them. I did not want to fight for the Confederacy but I had to, I could not hide my accent and the Union army would not take me when I tried to sign up with them. Listen Bella I would like to be friends with you, I don't know why but I feel this connection with you and I want the chance to explore it. Please tell me I have a chance of getting to know you, and exploring whatever this is between us."

I looked into his eyes and saw the truth of what he was saying. He was so close I could feel his breath on my face, my heart sped up. I wonder what would it feel like to close the small space, to press my lips to his. I have never been kissed and I could not stop myself from wondering. Giving myself a mental shake I leaned back trying to clear my head. I looked at him again, "I know I have not known you long but something in me really wants to believe you. I can't explain it but I trust you."

He gave my hands a squeeze, and pressed a kiss to them before releasing them.

"Thank you darlin I am so happy for this chance."

Renee

As soon as I saw Jasper I knew that our lives would never be the same. Call it mother's instinct but something told me that Jasper was going to change our lives. The way he looked at my daughter is the way Charles looks at me, Bella seems oblivious to it but I know that look. I find that I like him instantly and I know I will do whatever I can to help them along. I want Bella to have the love she deserves and it seems like God has finally answered my prayers in this soft spoken southern boy.


	5. Edward has gone off the deep end

A/N I don't have a long intro to this chapter, I hope everyone is enjoying this rewrite. I am enjoying writing it. Enjoy this new chapter. WARNING PHYSICAL VIOLENCE in this chapter.

Edward

"That stupid wench, how dare she break up with me! She ruined all my plans for a perfect wedding, a perfect honeymoon, a perfect marriage, the perfect life! I hate her, I don't care how long it takes, I will have her!"

My mom was cowering in the corner as I screamed in her face. Without realizing it my hands had balled into fists. I wanted to hit something so bad, before thinking about it I struck out, again, and again. I could not stop myself my fists had a mind of their own, the demon inside took over pouring all of my rage out onto the only person within reach.

I don't know how long I was in that state, when all my rage had been spent I took a step back. My mother was a bloody mess on the floor, I can not believe Bella made me loose control like that, she will pay. But first I have to find someone to let all of my tension out on. I went in search of Tanya the kitchen maid she was always good for a tryst. Walking out the servants were in the hallway, I saw the condemnation on their faces. I would show them who exactly was in charge, before they could stop me I grabbed Tanya. Wrenching her arm behind her she let out a cry of pain.

"Get into the cellar everyone now or I will break her arm."

They did as I said, after locking them in I dragged Tanya to my room. "Time to have some fun." She fought me every second which only excited me more. Eventually she stopped fighting which took all the excitement out of it. But I wasn't worried I was done with her anyway. She was a strange grey color maybe I had held her neck to tightly, shrugging I decided it was time for me to leave. I still have to plot my revenge for Bella, she will be mine one way or another.

Carlisle

It was eerily quiet when I walked into the house, I had a very bad feeling. "Esme, Edward!" I called, silence was all that greeted me. I quickly went into action looking through the house, I found Esme in the parlor. Rushing over to her I couldn't believe my eyes, I prayed as I examined her that she was still alive. Breathing a sigh of relief when I felt her pulse and saw her take a breath. "Esme honey can you hear me?" Her eyes fluttered open, "oh Carlisle Edward has gone crazy, he did this to me. Bella called off the wedding and he has gone insane. I am so scared of him we have to do something. We have to protect Bella."

"We can go see Bella tomorrow, right now we have to take care of you, just let me clean you up." I worked in silence as I cleaned her wounds. "Where are the servants?"

"I don't know, we can go look for them as soon as you are done. How bad is it?"

I did not answer I just worked in silence, I could have prevented this. I knew what Edward had done to Bella because my partner was the one who had examined her. I did not want to believe that my son was capable of this kind of violence but the reality was starring me in the face. I was just grateful that she wasn't worse. I led her up to our room and made her lay down I wanted her to rest. I had to say something, afraid of what her reaction would be.

"Esme, I am so sorry I am afraid that I could have prevented this. This afternoon Garrett was called to the Swan's house because Bella had been beaten. Her mom and James claimed that it was Edwards doing. I should have come straight home to you but instead I did not believe him and just brushed it off. Please forgive me for leaving you here alone to deal with Edward."

My head was in her lap I could not bring myself to look into her eyes, to see the her look at me with disgust I would not be able to bear it. After a few moments she started brushing her hand through my hair, when she spoke it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Darling there is no reason to ask for forgiveness, you could not have known what he would do. But if you want to hear me say it I forgive you, I love you so much. Now it is time for you to go find where the servants are."

Before I got up I leaned in for a long kiss, pouring all of my love into the kiss. It took everything I had to break the kiss off but I knew I had to go find out where the servants were. "I will be back as soon as I can." With one last glance at Esme I left the room.

I decided the best thing would be to start from the bottom and work my way up. They were locked in the cellar, I was happy to see everyone, well almost everyone. "Where is Tanya?"

"Edward took her with him."

I had a cold feeling of dread come over me. "Alright I need to find her, Tom please come with me."

"Yes sir."

Together we started searching, with each empty room the dread got worse. I knew the reason as soon as I opened Edwards door, I knew I would never forget what I saw. It was clear that something horrific happened here, the room was in complete disarray. The curtains were torn down, bedding was on the floor, the wash stand had been knocked over, the pitcher and basin were broken. But the reason for my dread was lying on the bed, Tanya, naked, bloody, and dead. How could I have been so stupid, I have been seeing signs of a mental breakdown in him but have ignored them. Now he has committed rape and murder, on top of beating no only Bella but Emse as well. There was just one thing left to do now, but first we had some apologies to make starting first thing in the morning.

Hours later after the constable left and Tanya had been removed I held Emse as she cried. "How could he do this, doesn't he know what is going to happen to him when they catch him? We won't be able to help him. We need to go see Bella tomorrow, she needs to know we will stand by her no matter what." Pulling her close to me I sent up a prayer of thanksgiving that Emse was still alive. "Yes darling we will, now let's go to sleep because tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Bella

A week, in the grand scheme of things really is not a long time, it is a very short time, but it took only a week to change my life. Jasper has been with my family and me for a week now, and what a time it has been. I can not believe all of the changes that have happened since he came into my life. The first happened the next day, Carlisle, and Esme, Edwards parents came to the house. Seeing Esme was a shock, "oh my goodness Esme what happened to you?" She uttered one word "Edward" I rushed to her and gave her a big hug.

"Why would he do this to you?"

"He is so angry, I have never seen him like that. He is mad that you called off the wedding." She answered.

I was so shocked how could he do this to his own mother. "Oh Esme I am so sorry I never thought he would do that. If I had known...

She stopped me before I could say anything else with a hand on my cheek. "Bella there is no reason to be sorry, he is very unstable and I would not expect you to marry him now. I suspect he did this to you" she gestured to my face. I nodded "then there is no way we are going to allow him to marry you. You are far to precious to us to force into a marriage with our son, I love you like you were my own daughter."

Tears were flowing now as she pulled me in for another hug. "Where is he now?" I had to ask. "He took off I have no idea where he went, but we are looking for him. When I arrived home I found Emse unconscious in the parlor. I went in search of the staff they were locked in the cellar all except Tanya." At her name Carlisle's voice hitched in half broken sobs he continued. "We searched the house the last room to be searched was Edwards, she was in his bed, it was a gruesome sight..."

I was so shocked Edward has gone off the deep end but I never thought him capable of murder.

"Esme, Carlisle I am so sorry for you both, I hope both of you understand that just because I am not marrying Edward I still consider both of you as family. I love you both and you are more than welcome here anytime. Please..."

I was interrupted by my mother rushing in.

"Bella come quickly Jasper has developed a fever..." she trailed off as soon as she realized I was not alone. "Carlisle, Esme oh dear I did not know you were here."

Knowing I had to hurry and there was no time I turned to Carlisle.

"Can I trust you with some important information? If not I need you both to leave right now because this information could get everyone who knows it into serious trouble."

"Bella we owe you so yes you can trust us."

"I promise if I can help in any way I will."

"Thank you, please follow us."

As we walked up the stairs Carlisle filled my mom in on the story. We got to Jasper's room I turned nervous for them to know about Jasper but knew they would not betray us. Taking a deep breath I opened the door.

A/N I believe this is the best place to end this chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it.


	6. Soulmate?

A/N I am sorry for the delay in chapters, I have had some long shifts at work and have been extremely busy in my personal life. Plus this chapter has been giving me problems. I have been doing some more research and while I will not be including a bunch of historical facts I will incorporate some of the events that happened. However I am more focused on the trouble that Edward has caused and the romance between Bella and Jasper. I am not sure if many Confederate men wanted to join the Union because they were opposed to the stance of the Confederacy. But I feel for the purposes of this story that Jasper needed to be opposed to slavery because not everyone in the Confederate states agreed with the practice of slavery. Jasper is not a Major in my story because if he was a Major he wouldn't have been able to go on the scouting trip that led him to Bella. Plus he did not lie about his age, he went to war at 18 and is now 20 in my story, Bella is 19. I promise you will see more of Jasper in this chapter, I am still recounting the week that has changed Bella's life. Now onto the next chapter.

Bella

Jasper lay still on the bed, "Carlisle would you please take a look at him." I was afraid he would dash out the door but to my relief he came over, after he felt Jasper's head and looked at his wound.

"Renee I need cool water, vinegar, Whiskey and towels. Esme go to the office get my Morphine, Chloroform, and my kit. Bella I am going to need to clean this wound out it's getting infected I am going to need yours and Charles's help to keep him calm. I don't want to have to amputate his arm so we are going to have to keep a close eye on it. Thankfully due to the new findings by William Hammond infection is lowering in hospitals. We should be able to take care of this with no problem."

"Bella" Jasper's eyes opened and found me. His hand reached for mine, "yes Jasper what is it." I leaned closer to him, "please stay with me" he asked, it broke my heart to hear how scared he sounded.

"Of course I will be here as long as it takes to make you well." I promised him, with that he fell back to sleep not letting go of my hand.

"Bella you do understand that if Mayor French were to find out about Jasper your whole family would be thrown in jail. Especially with what just happened between the Union Soldiers, and the Missouri deckhands out on Big Island everyone is on high alert. There is enough bad blood within the city. I don't want anything bad to happen to you or your family." I could see the concern in Carlisle's eyes, he was like a second father to me. I was deeply touched by his concern.

Taking a deep breath I answered him.

"I know the risk Carlisle trust me it is taking a lot of courage and faith to have him here. But there is just something about him I could not say no to. I only met him yesterday but I don't know to explain it, I just feel this unexplainable connection between Jasper and I."

Nodding his head Carlisle responded. "There is no denying that there definitely seems to be something there between you two. Esme and I will not tell anyone about him and I will help you in whatever way I can. But please be careful I would hate to see anything happen to you, or your family. Especially after what Edward did, promise me you will be careful."

"Thank you, I promise I will be careful." My eyes drifted back to Jasper laying so still on this bed, my thoughts in a jumbl. I could not believe how drastically my life had changed in just the last 24 hours, my wedding was off, Edward was on the run. I had met Jasper and for some unknown reason I was risking not only myself but my family, Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper all being carted off to prison. But no matter the consequences I could not turn Jasper into the authorities. I don't know how long I sat there holding his hand, but before I was ready to let go everyone showed back up. It was time to get to work.

Jasper

Darkness, it was everywhere, all around me, I was floating in a sea of darkness. Where was I that it was so dark, something was trying to make itself known to me, it was just out of reach, no matter how hard I tried I could not grasp onto it.

"Jasper?"

I heard a sweet voice call my name, I wanted to answer but trying to break through the darkness seemed like an impossible task. I wanted to answer her so much but the darkness still had more hold over me right now.

"Jasper, can you hear me?"

This time there was more not just the sound of the wonderfully sweet voice, but a feeling of warmth settled over me as I felt a soft hand touch my cheek. Reflexively I leaned into the hand. It moved away, I heard a chair scrape as if someone had moved away from the bed. A feeling of emptiness hit me all of a sudden, as I heard light footfalls retreating. I was alone, I wanted to sink back into the darkness, but just was quickly as she had left she returned.

"He is trying to wake up, Carlisle, watch."

I felt the warm hand touch my cheek again, this time I was ready my hand came up and covered hers pressing it closer to my cheek. "Jasper, please open your eyes."

The darkness was loosing, it was a struggle but I was finally able to open my eyes. "Bella" I sighed her name it was so wonderful to see her beautiful face. "What happened?"

"You developed a fever, we had to clean out your wound because it was starting to get infected, but thankfully we have a doctor who we can trust. He cleaned it out and you are healing nicely. You have been in and out of consciousness for the past 2 days we thought we were going to loose you. But thankfully your fever finally broke last night."

Taking a good look at her I saw dark circles under her eyes, the bruises were fading thankfully, but she looked like she had not slept for days. She also looked like she was on the verge of tears, this was wrong she should not be crying over me, I felt so unworthy of her compassion. I do not know what I did to deserve her but I thanked God for bringing her into my life.

"Bella, you look tired darlin, please do me a favor, please let the doctor take care of me and go get yourself some rest." I placed a kiss on the palm of her hand and let it go. She tried to argue but the doctor, her dad and mom who had both joined us, and I all convinced her to go. She let her mom lead her from the room with one last look in my direction.

I looked to Charles who started talking when he saw the question in my eyes. "Jasper this is our good friend Carlisle, he has been taking care of you." Charles said.

Like with Bella a feeling of unworthiness hit me. "I am forever in your debt, I don't understand why you all are doing this for me, but I am going to do my best to be worthy of your faith in me. I know I am the enemy, and I feel very unworthy of your trust."

They exchanged a look, then Charles spoke. "Son Bella told us it the story of how you had wanted to fight with Union, but because you are from the South they turned you away. Also how you are opposed to slavery. I am truly impressed with you. Now Carlisle how is he doing?"

He looked at my wound and redressed it, I was hopeful to hear a good report. He was quiet for so long, but finally he started to speak.

"There is no infection left, I am so thankful for the efforts of William Hammond. Because if this had been even a couple years ago the likelihood is that Jasper would have either lost his arm, or his life. Mr. Hammond has changed the face of medicine. I shudder to think how Bella would have reacted to either of those outcomes. As it was when we almost lost him that first night I got scared Bella was going to... I don't know but I have never seen her like that."

Nodding his head Charles replied, "I have never seen my daughter like this. Jasper I have to say I don't know what this connection is between you two, but interesting enough I trust you. We all do which really is bizarre. Please make sure your intentions are honorable towards my daughter."

I knew I needed to be completely honest with them, taking a steadying breath I started. Knowing my future was in the hands of this man.

"Yes sir they are I promise, I will be honest with you, I was raised on a small farm, by my parents, I have two brothers, and two sisters of whom I am the oldest. My parents have a relationship based on love, they have been an amazing example for all of us kids, but despite all of the love they share I could never find it for myself. I honestly did not believe in it that much, but the moment I saw Bella something changed in me. My mom and dad are always saying that God puts two people on earth that are made for each other perfectly, a soulmate. They say that you know when you meet that person your souls recognize each other and that you will do anything, or be anything that the other one needs. When I saw Bella for the first time I knew that she was that for me. I never expected it to happen to me but now that it has I can not imagine my life without her in it. With your permission I would like to start courting her with the hopes of one day making her my wife. I know I am a Confederate, and you are Union but we are all God's children no matter what state we are from, and if he made us for each other then I believe he will make a way for us to be together. I also know this is very sudden and seems to be moving fast but with the war going on you never know how much time you have. I should know as I have been fighting for my life the past few days."

"Thank you for your honesty son, I was never fully comfortable with the match between Bella, and Edward, sorry Carlisle."

Carlisle raised his hand, "may I speak?" At Charles's nod he began.

"Bella had been engaged to my son, it did not sit right with me because I am saddened to say that Edward has been spoiled. To long Emse and I indulged his every whim, and the only person Edward ever truly loved was himself. Bella would have been miserable if the marriage had taken place. Now that Edward has not only laid hands on Bella, but Esme as well, he also killed one of our maids. I am afraid that all hope is lost for him, he will be apprehended soon and will be more than likely hanged. Bella has been like a daughter to my wife and I, honestly I would love nothing more than to see her truly happy. You just have to look at her with you Jasper to see that she feels the same way, yet I don't think she is quite ready to admit it. She has had some emotional damage done and you have to be careful with her. Now sorry for interrupting you Charles I just needed to say that."

"Thank you Carlisle, now Jasper I have to talk to Renee..."

"No you don't I am right here and I have heard everything." Bella's mom came over and sat down on the edge of the bed, she took hold of my hand. "Jasper you are a good man, Bella has been so different the past couple of days, she has not wanted to leave your side even for the briefest of moments. My baby has had so much unhappiness lately, and I am ashamed to say that it was me who pushed her saying yes to Edward. She deserves the best, all the love that one man can give her. From what I have heard I believe you are the man that both her father and I have been hoping and praying for. Charles?"

"Yes I agree with my wife, we will give you our permission to court Bella, but she has to be agreeable to it."

Chuckling, Carlisle said, "somehow I don't think that will be a problem since it seems we can't even keep her away from him for more that 30 minutes." With that everyone turned towards the door, there looking as exhausted as ever was Bella.

Our eyes met as she came into the room. "Mom, dad, Carlisle, can I talk to Jasper for a few minutes?"

Bella

I could not fall asleep I tried but there was something bothering me. I needed to talk to Jasper, so giving up for the time being on sleep I put on my robe and went to Jasper's room. As I approached his door I heard my mother talking, what I heard shocked me. My mom and dad were giving Jasper permission to court me, my heart gave a flutter. I was caught by Carlisle who saw me first. Everyone left as I asked them to give me a few minutes to talk with Jasper. Slowly I came to the bed and took my mother's place, as if it was the most natural thing in the world he reached for my hand. We stayed that way for a few minutes, eyes locked, hands intertwined, and silent. What I saw in the depths of his eyes made me want to curl into him. This man was so different from any other man that I had ever known.

"Bella I am sorry that you had to hear what I wanted to ask you like that. I know we have only known each other for just a few days, but there is something undeniable between us. What I am hoping for since I am going to be with you for a while, is the chance to explore this connection we have. Please do me the incredible honor of allowing me to court you?"

My mind was whirling, I have just escaped out of my engagement from Edward. Our country was at war, I had rescued a Confederate Soldier who is now asking me if he can court me. How had all this happened? What should my answer be? I look down at our hands, they fit perfectly together. Finally I am ready to speak, "I can not say yes to a courtship, as you know about Edward, I don't feel emotionally ready to enter into something else right now. Plus when you are healed you will be going back to the war, we might not ever see each other again."

"Bella, please look at me," he waited for me to look at him again, his eyes were so sad.

"How do you feel about me? Think about that while I tell you how I feel about you..."

He told me everything, by the time he was done I was crying, how could someone I barely knew have touched my heart so completely. Jasper pulled me into his arms, I let him hold me. How could I say no to him now, he had bared his soul to me and now everything in my being wanted to say yes to a courtship, no matter the consequences. He was nothing like Edward I knew that deep down. War or no war, his being the enemy, did it all really matter. If God had truly made us for each other who was I to say no to this wonderful gift. I tilted my head back to look into his beautiful green eyes, "yes I would be honored to have you court me but please can we take things slow. I still have some healing to do both physically and emotionally. I don't know yet how I feel about you I just know that there is something here and I want to explore it."

"Thank you for your faith in me and for allowing this."

He pulled me closer to him, his lips brushed my forehead, than my cheeks, finally his lips met mine in our first kiss. As soon as his lips touched mine I felt a stirring deep within, I wanted, no needed more. He seemed to sense it or his need matched mine, because he deepened the kiss. His lips were insistent as he explored my mouth, he pulled me into his lap to get a better hold on me. His hands roamed my back, while mine tangled in his hair. We fit together perfectly, it did seem as if we were made for each other, I never wanted to stop kissing him but all to soon he ended it and set me back down on the bed.

"Wow" was all I could say, his grin was contagious and I returned it. "That was amazing, I apologize that I had to end it but my shoulder is bleeding, I think you need to fetch Carlisle. I looked at his shoulder and it was definitely bleeding, "oops I forgot he stitched you up and I am pretty sure that you were not supposed to be using it."

"It was worth it." Blushing I leaned in really quick a gave him a quick kiss before going in search of Carlisle.

A/N so I know I said I would not rush their relationship and I am honestly trying not to but this just felt right don't worry no declarations of love yet, I am goingto have them develop their relationship some beforethat. I am obviously making a play on the mate thing from the original stories. I also don't like to have a huge buildup and a lot of drama before they actually get together. I am going to be bringing Alice and Jacob into this story more and they might be making an appearance in the next chapter, I have to talk to them to see if they will be and we will see. Edward is definitely not done making a complete butthead of himself, I am honestly not an Edward hater and have a lot of love for him. But he has told me that this is how he wants to be in this story so I am sorry to the Edward lovers who are reading my story. Please review if you are so inclined to, and thank you to those who have favorited, followed, and have reviewed, I am happy to see people do enjoy this story.


	7. First meetings, and important decisions

A/N I am so sorry I had wanted to get this chapter out faster than the last one, I have just been extremely busy lately I have been having a lot of overtime at my job, plus I am a single mom, on top of I homeschool my daughter. On to the next chapter, and if you feel generous please review, enjoy.

Alice

"I am going to see Bella Jake, I just put Beth down for her nap." Jake looked up from his book, he knew of my growing concern for Bella and probably was not surprised by my decision. The last either of us had heard she was going to call off the wedding. That had been a week ago, she never stays away this long. I was beginning to get worried so I determined this morning that I was going to see her.

"Alright darling," Jake came over to me and wrapped me in his arms. He gave me a long deep kiss, "I will miss you my angel, be careful. Now go check on Bella before I decide to not share you with anyone," he said after we broke apart. It was always so hard to say goodbye to Jake, especially today. I quickly departed so not to be tempted to run back to him and not leave the house.

As I walked I thought about all that has happened since Jake and I met. It's so hard to believe that I was the one he chose, there was a time he had believed that he was in love with Bella, but all that started to change one night 3 years ago exactly.

Flashback

An all encompassing pain was my companion, how can I go on I feel like I am dying it hurts to even breathe, there is a huge hole in my heart. I buried my parents and little brother just 2 days ago. They had contracted smallpox just a week ago, how I did not contract it I have no idea, but for some reason God spared me. Bella and her mom were in Illinois staying with Bella's sick aunt. I longed to have my best friend here, I needed her. Not being able to stand another minute alone I ran from my house. I ran until I can't catch my breath, there are a few people on the street, they give me a wide berth. I must look like a mad woman, I really can't find it in me to care.

I come to a stop when I can't see anymore from the tears streaming down my face. Collapsing to the ground I let the grief take over me. I have no idea how long I was there but after what seemed like ages I knew I needed to get up. Looking around for the first time at where I was at I realize I am near the blacksmith shop that Jake owns, an overwhelming need to see him sweeps over me. Getting to my feet I head over to the blacksmith's, suddenly I am grabbed from behind, strong arms are dragging me backwards towards the alley. Knowing if they get me into the alley I will probably never get out, I suck in a deep breath and let out a scream. A hand clamps over my mouth and I bite down as hard as I can. He lets me go I don't waste a second I run straight to Jake who had come out of his shop when he heard my scream.

Jake catches me as I crash into him, his strong arms come around me and I bury my head into his chest. He holds me as tears overtake me again, his hands rubbing my back. I am grateful for his strong presence. When I am finally calm Jake leads me inside, "are you hurt?" He asks as he has me sit, he kneels down in front of me clasping my hands in his, he looks at me with concern in his eyes.

"No I am not."

"What happened?"

Slowly I explain everything that happened, by the end I am in tears again, he pulls me into his arms and let me weep.

End Flashback

That was the beginning of Jake's and my romance, that night Jake let me stay with him and his mother, one night turned into me staying full time with Jake and his mother. Jake and I fell in love over the next few months, without Bella there he was able to realize that what he felt for her was just a silly infatuation. It was not long before we were engaged, and then married, soon after we were expecting Beth. With our second child on the way I can not help but thank God for how my life has turned out.

Bella

After that day where Jasper asked me if he could court me we have become inseparable. Unfortunately we had to refrain from kissing, because it was to easy to get carried away. After the second time Carlisle had to re-stich Jasper's shoulder he told us that if Jasper popped his stitches again that he would banish me from the room. This morning we are eating breakfast together, and he was telling me stories about his home.

"Texas is a beautiful place, it's so big in the summer time there are fields full of Blue Bonnets as far as the eye can see. Sunsets are so beautiful stretching out all across the horizon in colors of purple, pink, red, and orange. I really want to take you there some day."

He must have saw the look incredulous look on my face because he changed gears.

"Bella I want you to know that no matter what happens in the coming days that I am serious about us. I know once my wound is healed I will have to return to my regiment with the Confederate army. But know this that I will be thinking of you every moment. I have never wished more to not be in the Confederacy than I have this last week. If I had my way we would be on the same side of the Mason-Dixion line. I have never in my life felt about anyone the way I feel about you, and I intend to make you mine someday."

"Jasper, I can't...how can I...I know that...I am sorry, I am having trouble finding the right words. Listen you are an extremely special man, I knew that the moment I met you. I do have to admit that I have feelings for you, but I am not certain that a long lasting relationship is even possible for us."

I can't look at him while I am telling him all this. His hand comes up and caresses my cheek, the tingling/scorching feeling that happens every time he touches me sends shockwaves straight to my heart making it speed up. "Bella look at me sweetheart, please." He waits until I look up and met his eyes.

"Bella I want you to know that I made myself a promise a long time ago. That was that I would never enter into a courtship with anyone unless I was ready to make her my wife. I have never been a strong believer in trying to court multiple women, I have never met anyone who I was willing to entering a courtship with. Bella the moment I met you I knew that you were the one woman I had to take a chance on. Something in me changed so completely. My parents believe in soul mates and that when you meet your soulmate you know, I never put much stock in their views. But then I saw you Bella I knew in an instant that everything they said was true. Bella you have changed me so completely, so no matter what happens in the coming days if I go back to my regiment, or if this war ends before I can return. One way or another I plan to eventually make you my wife, as long as you are willing to continue no matter the obstacles. Please don't say that a long lasting relationship is not possible because I plan on forever with you."

I see the sincerity in Jasper's eyes, they hold me captive the entire time he is speaking. My heart sings with his declaration, he is right I know it, but how it's all going to work out I have no idea. But I trust Jasper and no matter what I believe we are meant to be.

"Jasper I have to be honest with you, I am scared, we don't know how much longer the war will continue. The reason I am scared is because of the feelings I have for you. I have never felt this way about anyone before, it's like you say it feels as if we are meant be. I want to believe everything will work out, but I am wondering how can it work. It almost seems like a big joke God is playing on us. Like oh here is the person who you are meant to be with, there's just the pesky little detail that they are supposed to be your enemy. I guess he has a plan I just can't see what the outcome will be. But I am guessing if he put us together then he will have a way for us to remain together. I guess I am just trying to figure out how this is going to work instead of just enjoying what we have together. Jasper I really want forever with you I pray that we will get it."

My words were cut off as he closed the distance between us and captured my lips with his. This kiss is electric, something deep and lasting has changed between us. My hands wind into his hair as his arms come around my waist, he pulls me closer and deepens the kiss. His hands move up my back anchoring me to him more firmly. We fit perfectly together driving home the point he made that we are truly made for each other. His mouth is eager against mine he sweeps his tongue across my lips seeking entrance to my mouth, I open my mouth to his. It takes a few seconds for me to get used to the invasion but soon our tongues are dancing together in perfect synchronization. I have only ever heard of this kind of kissing and have always thought that it sounded gross but now I know just how wonderful this kind of kiss really is. I got completely lost in Jasper, his smell, his taste which had a hint of cinnamon from our breakfast. I could not get enough of him, I never wanted to stop. All to soon there was a knock on the door which had us pulling apart and quickly taking our seats again. Not wanting to loose all connection I grasp his hand in mine.

"How do I look?" I ask.

"Like you have just been thoroughly kissed." He said whith a chuckle.

"Well I guess we can't let whoever is out in the hall wait any longer. At least your not bleeding, Carlisle would kill us if you had popped your stitches again. I am happy to know that we can kiss without messing up your stitches."

I could feel my cheeks heating up as I knew it was quite obvious what had been going on moments ago. Before I could chicken out I called out, "come in."

"Bella!" I heard her shriek then the next thing I knew Alice had flung herself on me.

"Alice, I can't breathe, and why are you here?"

"Why am I here, seriously Bella the last thing I hear you are breaking things off with Edward. I don't see you for a week which is unusual since we have barely spent that long apart. I come here and not only are you sitting here holding hands with someone who is not Edward, it looks like there has been something going on. Have you been kissing, and who is this?" She looked to Jasper, I had to hold back a laugh when he started to look extremely uncomfortable.

"Alice this is Jasper, Jasper is staying with my family while he heals." I went on to explain everything that had happened since I last saw her. "Oh my Bella I am so happy for you, I can't believe that about Edward I hope they catch him soon. Jasper you had better never hurt Bella, she is so special and you had better treat her right. Now I am guessing you guys want to get back to kissing so I will leave you, have fun." She gave me a hug and bounded back out of the room.

"Did that just happen?" Jasper asked bemused.

"That's Alice for you, she and I have been best friends for forever. You will learn to love her, however I think she had a great idea." Jasper didn't hesitate I found myself in his arms again, and for the next twenty minutes we were thankfully undisturbed, as we discovered the wonders of kissing.

Edward

How dare my parents betray me going to Bella's aid, I can not believe that they are conspiring with her. How dare they, I will make them pay, I know something is going on in that house. My parents have been staying there all week, and today that witch Alice came over, probably because Bella has not left the house. The bruises should have healed by now, I wonder what is keeping Bella inside so much. She has not even gone on any of her daily walks. When I saw Alice leave I thought about trailing her I could snatch her and force Bella to come to me to save her friend. But I remember the night I tried to drag her into the alley. I thought she was going to be easy prey after how long she was on the ground but that girl is feisty, and the bite she delivered left a permanent scar on my hand. So I have to figure out how to get Bella a different way, I will find a way to her and when I do she will regret the day she said no to me.

A/N I hope the long chapter makes up for the long break between chapters. Please let me know how you liked this chapter. I am not a fan of writing kissing scenes I always feel that they come out odd. Also I hope everyone likes my Alice.


	8. Love and marriage

A/N so I have no idea how this chapter is going to go I am honestly stumped as to what to write. Well see you on the other side.

Jasper

"So there I was in the middle of the street covered in mud. Jake and Alice did nothing to help they just stood there laughing."

She gave me a stern look since I was laughing at the story she was telling. "It's not funny, it was humiliating." Trying to compose myself I put my arms around her drawing her close I said. "Sweatheart I am sorry but the picture that popped into my head was funny. Are you sure that you don't find it even the tiniest bit funny."

She pulled back and pursed her lips in an all to adorable way that made me want to kiss her. Then she smiled, "I guess it was kind of funny." Letting out a small chuckle she instantly brightened.

"Did you know that you are adorable when your irritated with me. I am going to have to wind you up just to keep things interesting." Laughing at the look that she was giving me I gave her a quick peck on her pursed lips and let her go.

"I have to go find Carlisle he is taking the stitches out today," I said as I moved to the door. Looking back I saw she was standing with her hands on her hips, "coming?" I held out my hand towards her and waited until she finally came and took it. Hand in hand we walked towards the room Carlisle was currently using as an office. "Come in" he called when I knocked on the door, standing up from his desk he had a smile on his face. "Bella, Jasper you two are looking in a good mood today. You ready to get those stitches out Jasper?"

"More than ready!" Bella exclaimed. She blushed when Carlisle gave her a knowing look. It deepened when Carlisle teased her, "ready to kiss your guy here Bella, without having to worry to be careful?" Carlisle was laughing as he gestured for us to take our seats.

Fifteen minutes later we were leaving Carlisle's office. We were both lost in thought, not knowing how much longer we were going to have together. Carlisle said I am healing nicely and that there should be no reason for me to delay going back to the war for much longer. This was the moment we were both dreading. "What are we going to do Jasper? How can we have just found each other only to be separated? I don't want to loose you," the last coming on a sob. I pulled her into my arms, and held her as she cried into my chest. When she calmed down I led her into the parlor once we were seated I knew what I had to tell her. It was time I have been here for a little over two weeks now and I know more than ever now what my feelings are for her.

"Bella sweetie I promise one way or another I will come back to you. I plan on having forever with you. I love you Bella, you have ingrained yourself into my very soul and I can't give you up."

"Oh Jasper" was all she got out before sobs overtook her again. She buried her head in my chest and her arms came around me. Her father found us this way five minutes later. "Jasper, Carlisle just told me the news, it looks like you are only going to be with us for another few weeks." When he said this Bella clung to me a little tighter and I could feel fresh tears on my shirt front. "There is something I want to talk to you both about. Bella can you look at me?" He waited for a few minutes until Bella pulled herself together again, and was able to look at her father. This was kind of tricky since we didn't want to let each other go.

Finally settled Charles began, "now I have been hearing rumors that the war is going to be over soon. General Grant is going to be marching on Lee soon, with Lee being the last Major the Confederacy has. I believe this war is going to be over sooner rather than later. Which means if that's the case then Jasper might have to hide out here for longer than anticipated. Because it will be almost impossible for you to leave until everything calms down between the states and the blockades are lifted. Since that's looking to be the case. Jasper, Bella" he gave us both a very stern look. It might be best to keep you guys chaperoned at all times. I know we have left you to be alone a lot of the time but this" he waved a hand between us, "is not proper. Only couples who are married should be embracing like you two have, also the fact that you two kiss whenever you get the chance is really concerning. Most couples don't kiss until after they are engaged and even then those are very chaste. The way I walked in on you two yesterday was shocking, that kind of kissing leads to some pretty serious stuff and I am afraid my daughter's honor is going to be ruined if anyone finds out. Now you have two options either get used to having someone in the room at all times. Or you two are going to have to get married."

"Dad" Bella started but I stopped her before she could go on.

"Thank you Charles for being honest and I think Bella and I have some things to discuss do you mind giving us a few moments."

"No I don't but I will be right outside the room so no funny business." He got up and left the room.

"Jasper before you start I need to say something, I am so relieved to hear that you probably won't be able to leave. I can't stand the idea of being separated from you. You have done what I thought was impossible, you have made me love you. Over the past few weeks something has happened to me, I wanted to say it back to you earlier but with a deadline looming I couldn't get the words to come out. I love you, I don't know what you want to do but I know the option I want to take and I pray we are on the same page."

Taking her hands in mine I look into her eyes, I am overjoyed by the declaration that she has made. Making what I hope is the right move I ask "Bella will you marry me, my darlin? "

"Yes!" She throws her arms around my neck and her lips find mine. We quickly break apart when we hear a distinct clearing of a throat. "Sorry dad," she said blushing to the roots of her hair. "We decided to get married" she told her dad.

"That's what I thought would happen which is why I sent your mother out for the minister, before I came in here to talk to you guys. They just arrived," Renee and the minister walked in at that moment. "Bella dear," the kindly minister said. Bella went and gave him a warm hug. "Pastor Brown, it's so nice to see you." Casting a nervous look in my direction she went on. "Did my mom explain what was going on?"

"Yes dear she did, and as a clergyman I believe we are all the children of God, even Confederate soldiers. Plus as your pastor I can not divulge what takes place here today. Now dead who is your young man?"

Introductions were made then it was time for us to be married. Carlisle, Esme, Renee, and Charles looked on while Bella and I exchanged our vows. It wasn't long before pastor Brown pronounced us husband and wife. We shared a brief kiss, my heart overflowing with joy, Bella was my wife how did I get to be so lucky. We went into the dining room to eat dinner, and a small celebration. Conversation flowed nicely between us but every chance I got I found an excuse to touch Bella, she seemed just as eager to keep contact with me as well. If we weren't holding hands her hand was on my knee, or I was running my hand on her arm. Soon it was time for bed, "Jasper, Bella" Renee called before we could go upstairs. "You have been moved to the blue room at the end of the hallway upstairs on the third floor. It's got a bigger bed plus it's more private because it's away from everyone else, have a good night dears."

"Thank you," I replied and led Bella up to our room. Once there she melted into my arms and I didn't let her go for the rest of the night. It was a blissful night, we had fun discovering each other, hours later Bella was laying across my chest my hands rubbing slow circles over her back. "Jasper" I look into her beautiful eyes, "yes my angel?"

"I love you so much and I am so happy to be your wife." She leaned up to kiss me and quickly that led to other things, when we finally fell asleep the sun was just coming up. Blissfully unaware of the outside world.

Houston Texas

Arabella Whitlock

I was in the middle of scrubbing the floor when the knock sounded, Liza got to the door before I could even get off the floor. Where that girl got her energy from I had no idea. "Mama it's a soldier looking for you and daddy." My heart dropped this was not going to be good news. "Go fetch your daddy Liza."

Turning my attention to the young man standing in the doorway. "Please come in and sit down while we wait for my husband." Silence fell until Josiah walked through the door. "What's going on?" He asked then he saw our guest. He immediately came to me and pulled me into his arms. "What news are you bringing to us young man?"

He stood up and the next words out of his mouth made me glad Josiah was there to hold me up because my world fell apart.

"I am so sorry but your son is missing, presumed dead. He was sent on a scouting mission a month ago he was only supposed to be gone for two weeks but he never came back."

The pain that lanced through me nearly doubled me over, my Jasper could not be dead, they didn't know for sure. But if he wasn't where was he?

Burlington

Edward

I am loosing patience, Bella is still holed up in the house, then today Renee left in a hurry and came back with non other than pastor Brown. He stayed through dinner, when he left I heard him tell Charles and Renee congratulations, then he left. Inspiration hit me then, I needed to talk to pastor Brown, if he wasn't willing to talk I would make him.

A/N so that was completely unexpected, I seriously had no idea that was what was going to happen in that chapter. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter, and the glimpse of Jasper's parents.


	9. Edward's constant companion

A/N I want to apologize in advance for this chapter. I hope you all don't hate me after this one. I am also sorry for how long it has taken me to get this chapter out. First: I hated getting into Edward's head I am not a sadistic person so writing this chapter was a true challenge. Second: my mom had a surgery on her foot and I have been really busy helping her out, and taking care of the family. Well I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. I will warn you that Edward is going to be the main POV in this one and he is going to be true to form in this chapter. If you want to please leave me a review. WARNING THERE IS NO PHYSICAL VIOLENCE BUT THERE IS A BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF TORTURE.

Edward

Following at a discreet distance I shadowed Pastor Brown. Waiting for the right moment to get my hands on him, drawing out my revolver I wait for the perfect moment, he enters an alleyway shortcut to the church. I quicken my pace and before he can yell out I snake my hand around his face and cover his mouth. "You will not draw attention to us or I will shoot you" I whisper into his ear, as I stick my gun into his back. "Now we are going to take a walk, and when we get to my place I want some answers. Now move!"

I give him a shove to start him moving. I hate being out in the open but I have to do this to get the information I need. Bella is mine and I will have her one way or another, and Pastor Brown knows something.

"Why is Bella so special? Tanya was prettier and actually let us have our way with her, and how did we repay her? We killed her."

"Shut up Bella is the best she is ours and we will have her!" I screamed at the voice that was always there in my head. My constant companion that won't go away.

"Bella doesn't love us she rejected us, she doesn't deserve us. She needs to pay for that, but how do we do it?"

"Bella will have to die but first we will have some fun with her, before we kill her. Now go away I have to concentrate on what I am doing."

"If you let me take over for a while we can have the answers we want. Then we can get Bella and do whatever our hearts desire is to her."

"NO! I remain in control, you are just a voice inside my head and I refuse to give you control. If you were who knows what mayhem you would cause. You would kill Pastor Brown before we had any kind of information. Now shut up we are here and I need to concentrate."

I shoved Pastor Brown into my place...hours later I emerge, in a rage I pick up whatever I can get my hands on and throw it as hard as I can. I want to break everything in sight, Pastor Brown was tough. He did not tell me anything about Bella, no matter how much I hurt him. He remained quiet throughout his final hours, it was inhuman how he was able to go through the amount of pain he was in and not utter a sound. I thought for sure when I broke his fingers one by one he would crack, but no. So I had to get creative, I used a mallet on his toes, still nothing. Finally I knew I had to draw blood, so I chopped his fingers and toes off, then moved higher, his wrists arms, ankles, legs. Nothing fazed him, while trying to remove his eyes, ears, and nose he succumbed to the loss of blood. I swear when he died he had a look of peace on his face. I did not stop because he was dead I was so enraged that I cut him up so beyond recognition I could not stop myself.

I have to find another way to Bella, surely there is someone who knows something, but who.

"I told you I should have been in charge, now we have to find someone new."

I was not in the mood for the voices snide remarks so I just ignored it coming up with a new plan.

A/N sorry this is so short but I really did not want to go back to our happy couple after this part, it just didn't seem right. As I said I am so sorry for the delay. I will try to get another chapter out in the next few days. Merry Christmas I hope everyone has a blessed Christmas.


	10. Newlyweds

A/N I am extremely sorry for the months between chapters, I have been really busy. I have been dealing with a major family crisis centered around my daughter. With everything that has been going on I honestly have not had the desire to write. I want to get back in the swing of things, and will hopefully be able to start writing some again. I am not sure how regular this is going to be just know I will try to get chapters out a bit faster. If you would like please review, and I hope you enjoy the new chapter. I want to thank all of you who have been reading this and I hope this is worth the wait.

Bella

Late afternoon sun is shining through the lace curtains, as I open my eyes. A sense of surealness washes over me as my eyes land on my new husband. "I have a husband, I am Mrs. Jasper Whitlock." I can hardly believe the words that just came out of my mouth. But I know they are true.

Smiling to myself I watch Jasper sleep as memories of last night flood my mind. Jasper was so sweet and our time together was so special. Everything was perfect, every touch, every kiss, every caress all led to the most amazing intimacy. We fit together so perfectly, I never imagined that making love could be so wonderful. It was early morning before we had finally drifted into a peaceful sleep wrapped in each others arms.

Not wanting to disturb Jasper, but needing the facilities I slip out of bed as silently as possible. Instantly missing the feel of his arms I hurry as quickly as possible.

When I get back I am startled to see that he is watching me. I marvel once again by the fact that this wonderful, amazing man is all mine. "Hi beautiful, I was about to come looking for you." He opens his arms to me and I willingly climb back into his arms. "I was rather looking forward to waking up next to you, however when I woke someone was missing and I was rather sad to find an empty bed."

"I am so sorry but nature was calling and I had to answer. Let me make it up to you."

With that I pull his lips to mine...it was a few more hours before we finally emerged from our room.

Hand in hand we make our way to the kitchen we are both starving. No one is there when we arrive, Jasper leads me to a chair. "Sit down I will be happy to rustle up some grub for my beautiful lady." He says with a low bow, giggling l kiss his bent head. "Why thank you kind sir, you know with all of the time we have spent in bed I have worked up quite an appetite."

"Fear not my sweet, it will be ready in no time." I watch him make scrambled eggs, hot cakes, and grits. "How did you learn to cook so good?" I ask after I have eaten my fill. "My mama taught me well, she expected all of her kids to cook. So she made me learn. Now my beautiful wife now that our appetite for food is satisfied, let's go satisfy our other appetite." Giggling like school children we run back to our room hand in hand.

Jasper

How could life get any better than this? I am the happiest man alive, Bella and I have been married for a little over a month now. I can not believe how one bullet from a Union soldier could bring so much joy into my life. Laying here I watch Bella sleep, she is so beautiful in sleep. Deciding it's time to wake my bride I lower my lips to hers, it's bot long before she is responding and I take our kiss to the next level...hours later there is a knock on our door. Not expecting anyone since for the past several weeks we have been left alone this was a surprise.

"Who is it?" I call out.

"It's Carlisle, please come downstairs we have some things that we need to speak with you about."

"We'll be down shortly."

Bella is giving me a most adorable pout, I leaned in and kissed her. Just as her hands start to wonder I jump out of bed. "Sorry darlin but you heard him they need us downstairs. I promise that we have plenty of time for each other." I say when the pout returns.

Huffing she gets up to throw on some clothes, I admire the view of her for a few seconds. Before I give into the temptation to throw her back on the bed and have my way with her again. I turn to put my own clothes on. Smiling to myself when I feel a soft kiss on my back, "sweetheart we have to go downstairs."

"I know it's just so hard to return to reality when we have been in our own little bubble these past few weeks."

Interlacing our fingers together we walk downstairs to meet with everyone.

Charles

Bella and Jasper walked into the parlor, I hated bursting their newlywed bubble and have been putting this conversation off for a while. But unfortunately reality is here and there is some very important things need to be discussed. Looking at my daughter I can see how truly happy she is, I hate to be the destroyer of that happiness.

Taking a deep breath I begin.

"So I have a few things to tell you guys, please let me get everything out before you start asking questions. Some of this information is difficult and I would prefer t get through it all at once." At their nods I start. "First off the War has been declared over, Lee surrendered to Grant. The next piece of news is hard to reveal, Pastor Brown went missing right after your wedding. The constable was here yesterday to let us know that he has been found. He is dead," at Bella's gasp I almost stop but I have to go on.

"They think it's the work of Edward, because Pastor Brown was found in Edwards room. Edward is in the run, he is very dangerous and until he is found Bella, Jasper I think it best for neither of you to go anywhere. Now I don't want to alarm you but Alice and Jacob are here, Edward showed up to their house and tried to take Alice, Edward had a gun, but Jacob has one as well and Edward ran away. But then later they woke up to their house on fire. They barely made it out but thankfully everyone is alright. They turned up at our house last night."

At that moment Jacob and Alice joined us. Bella jumped up and pulled Alice into a tight hug, "oh Alice I am so sorry."

"It's not you fault."

"Yes it is, I am so sorry, here I am being so selfish only thinking of myself, and you are now homeless because of my..." she trailed off not sure how to finish that statement.

"Bella if you had not called off your wedding there is a good chance that he would have hurt you. You could not marry him he is pure evil."

"What happens if he shows up here?" She looks to me with so much hurt shining in her eyes.

"Daddy I am so scared."

It breaks my heart as her tears start to fall I pull her into my arms, "I promise you this baby he will not get to you." I speak reassuringly to her. Looking over her head to Jasper I see the longing in his face. I nod towards him and he comes towards us, his face is a mixture of emotions, fear, anger, sadness, and what looks like hopelessness. I pass Bella into his waiting arms, watching as he picks her up and takes her to the sofa settling her into his lap. She is clutching him like he is her lifeline I can see the love he has for her and am hoping that even with the long road ahead that they will wind up stronger than ever. When we all took our seats again Bella seemed to be settling down

"Now we are safe here Edward hasn't come near this house, everyone can stay here as long as they need to. Now Jasper, I know you have family, are you anxious to be getting back there?"

"Not entirely, why? However it would be nice for my parents to know that I am alive because I am sure by now they know I am missing." He was confused by my question I could tell.

"The reason I am asking is because until Edward is caught it's nor safe for Bella here. It might be best if you guys could make it to your folks that way both of you would be protected. Do you think you could make it there?"

"I don't know sir with the War just ending I am not sure how we can make it back safely."

Bella sat up at that moment looked at the room, then made an announcement that I had expected but it still blindsided everyone.

"I-I think that I might be pregnant."


End file.
